The Aftermath
by AriTeir
Summary: Turning eighteen always has an Aftermath and when you're an X-man it pretty much goes the way the rest of your life does. A short Humor peice I was inspired to write


The aftermath

I do not own X-men Evolution

Scott Summers scrunched his eyes together and groaned fighting back the waking world that he knew lay beyond them. His head felt like an elephant marching team was going through their routine inside it and his entire body felt like he had slept on it wrong aching and stiff. And worst of all he knew that even though he was denying it he was fully awake and he didn't feel like he had slept a wink.

Slowly he opened his eyes and the world filtered into his vision red as always. Scott frowned, the room before him wasn't his. It took him a second to realise that he was sprawled out on one of the many sofa's in the Xavier Institutes rec room. The lumpy one, the one with seats so huge and puffy you had to jump to sit on them; the one that Kitty and Kurt thought was the best and most comfortable sofa in the history of sofas. Scott groaned no wonder he felt so terrible if he'd spent a night on what for all intensive purposes was a giant marshmallow. You see Summers this is what happens when you don't have proper back support and springs you can do that bowling ball trick on.

Just what had happened last night? The last thing Scott remembered was sampling German Beer on Kurt's insistence and Jubilee showing off her vast knowledge of cocktails. And now here he was sprawled on a sofa in the rec room with what he supposed could only be classified as a hangover.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, and with the Elephant marching team already in his head it was not a pleasant sensation, Rogue. Last night had been the gothic girl's Eighteenth birthday party. Her actual birthday had been during the previous week and had been celebrated somewhat mutely with a formal dinner at the mansion of all Rogues' favourite foods along with presents. But the students had decided to use it as an excuse to throw the biggest party the Institute had seen since the whole 'Arcade' incident while the adults were out of town for the weekend.

So they had stung up some old Halloween decorations and Kitty had added several of Rogues trash metal songs to the playlist on her laptop, which had been connected to the Institutes sound system. Remy had been sent out with an emergency credit card and a list of alcohol and told not to return until he had every item on it.

Being Remy of course he had come back with more and everything went downhill from there, or up depending on your views of for the most part underage drinking. The Cajun had shown a smidgen of responsibility however by ensuring Jamie was up in bed asleep before anything started by using an old Thieves Guild trick Jean-luc had used on him. A glass of warm milk mixed with brandy had ensured the twelve year old could barely keep his eyes open.

Remy hadn't been the only infant to have been taken in by the Thieves Guild over the years and the milk with brandy had kept many a generation of future thieves quiet while their elders schemed. Of course as time went on there was less milk in the drink and more brandy. Remy however was certain the only long term affect it had on him was making it so that by the age of six he could drink just about anyone under the table.

Scott's groan of anger towards the older mutant's flippant behaviour turned into a cry of surprise as he rolled off the sofa and landed on the carpeted floor with an audible thump. Where it promptly turned back to a groan, of pain this time.

"Are we awake?" Came a familiar voice from the rec room's doorway Scott opened his eyes a crack from behind his shades to see the familiar figure of Jean Grey. She looked as perfect and well kept as always except for, Scott frowned.

"We're not sure do we have an algebra equation on our forehead?"

"Yes we do"

"Then we're awake, but we're very puzzled"

Jeans following chuckle sent a spike of pain through Scott's skull. He rolled over and tried to hoist himself back onto the coach with as little movement as he could.

He had no sooner settled himself back down in the most comfortable position he could manage when Jean sat down primly at his feet and mutely handed him a glass of water and two headache tablets. Scott took them gratefully and gave Jean and wobbly smile.

Not waiting a second longer Scott shoved both tablets into his mouth and took a large gulp of water. Jean took the glass off him and placed it on the side table next to her. Then she calmly reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"Okay now that you're feeling better, here's the to do list" She announced. Scott groaned and put a hand to his head.

"Okay give it to me, how bad is it?"

"Well firstly we've got to go to the border and pick up Bobby and Jubilee, they're being detained there by Mexican customs, something about Jubilee calling the on duty officer a 'Puta'...then we've got to bail Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Remy and Tabitha out of jail. Next we've got to find Roberto, Ray and Sam and then repay the damages Amara and Rahne caused to town hall and..."

Scott tried to smother himself with a cushion.

_STORY NOTES_

_Drinking age: When I started writting this fic I completly forgot that while the drinking age in New Zealand is eighteen it's twentyone in America, but lets be honest no matter what country you're in no one sticks to the proper drinking age. _

_Brandy and milk: This actually works, my own grandmother confessed to giving my uncle and father brandy and milk as babies when she wanted some down time. _

_Are we awake?: Anyone who can tell me the classic comedy I got Jean and Scott's 'Are we awake' exchange from will...make me happy...?_

_Puta: The spanish word for 'Whore' I believe... _

_Okay there you go this is just a humorous little one shot I was inspired to write I hope you enjoy it._

_Ari out!_


End file.
